Bay Area Buggs
Bay Area Buggs is an American YouTuber known for his LSPDFR and LCPDFR videos. Bay Area Buggs has over 184,000 subscribers & 46 million video views as of May 8, 2016. History of Bay Area Buggs Bay Area Buggs joined YouTube in May 2011. On September 15, 2014 Buggs uploaded his most viewed video with over 1 million views. Vehicles Bay Area Buggs Has Used in LSPDFR This list includes Day 1 - Day 138. ford * 2016 Ford Explorer (Used in 1 video) * 2010 - 2015 Ford Explorer (Used in 2 videos) * 2012 Ford Taurus (Used in 2 videos) * 1985 Ford LTD (Used in 1 video) * Ford Crown Victoria (Used in 66 videos) * Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (Used in 2 videos) Chevrolet * 2015 Chevrolet Suburban (Used in 5 videos) * 2014 Chevrolet Impala (Used in 1 video) * 2008 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in 1 video) * 1994 Chevrolet Caprice (Used in 1 video) Dodge * 2015 - 2016 Dodge Charger (Used in 8 videos) * 2011 - 2014 Dodge Charger (Used in 9 videos) BMW * BMW 1150RT (Used in 1 video) Jeep * 2012 Jeep Wrangler (Used in 1 video) Based On Vehicles Vapid * Vapid Stanier (Based on the 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria) (Used in 12 videos) * Vapid Police Interceptor (Based on the Ford Taurus) (Used in 2 videos) * Vapid Bobcat XL (Based on the Ford Ranger) (Used in 1 video) Nagasaki * Nagasaki Blazer (Based on the 2012 Yamaha YFZ450) (Used in 1 video) Shitzu * Shitzu Hakuchou (Based on the 2008–present Suzuki Hayabusa) (Used in 1 video) Declasse * Declasse Rancher XL (Based on a 1980s Chevrolet Suburban) (Used in 1 video) Western * Western Sovereign (Based on the Harley Davidson Road King) (Used in 8 videos) Bravado * Bravado Buffalo (Based on the 2006-2010 Dodge Charger) (used in 5 videos) Dundreary * Dundreary Granger (Based on the Chevrolet Suburban) (Used in 4 videos) Vehicles Bay Area Buggs Has Used in LCPDFR This list includes Day 1 - Day 130. Ford * Ford Crown Victoria (Used in 64 videos) * Ford Explorer (Used in 9 videos) * Ford F150 (Used in 3 videos) * Ford Shelby Mustang (Used in 1 video) * Ford Taurus (Used in 2 videos) Chevrolet * 2008 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in 1 video) * 1990s Chevrolet Tahoe Used in 1 video) * Chevrolet Caprice (Used in 5 videos) * Chevrolet Impala (Used in 5 videos) Dodge * 2015 Dodge Charger (Used in 2 videos) * Older Model Dodge Chargers (Used in 14 videos) * Dodge Magnum (Used in 1 video) Mazda * Mazda Miata (Used in 1 video) Based On Vehicles Vapid * Vapid Stanier (Based on the 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria) (Used in 9 videos) * Vapid Police Interceptor (Based on the Ford Taurus) (Used in 8 videos) Bravado * Bravado Buffalo (Based on the 2006-2010 Dodge Charger) (used in 4 videos) Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers